The Games of Kings and Queens
by Paperspell
Summary: It's been a three week journey. The Queen of Arendelle decides to hold a ball to celebrate a navy officer's return. [SFW] as of now. Explicit content [NSFW] for later chapters. Prompt by hissouthernisles.
1. The agreement

_Frozen is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Copyrights belongs to them._

* * *

**_The agreement_**

The men aboard the ship were pleased to announce the dramatic change towards calm weather to the captain. The fleet, for nearly three weeks, experienced rocky waves and discourse to their route and back, some of the incidents particularly taxing. The involvement of pirates and rival navies had taken a toll on their handsome battleship, as well as raised weariness and various sickness. However, to all this they have endeared, and they were nearly home.

Hearten by the crew's mood and ready to address the Admiral, the captain knocked twice before entering the other's quarters. Closing the dark oak doors, he saluted the Admiral, and despite having to face the man's back, proceeded.

"I'm here to report that my navigator estimates roughly two days before we dock. But as you know, the earlier agreement with the King specifically requires us-"

The captain blinked, before realizing the cigar being offered to him.

Briefly, he considered, and took it. Once secured in his mouth, he lit the Admiral's before his own, and continued.

"Thank you," he piped. "The King required us to stop at the neighboring country before returning home."

Small rings of smoke issued from the naval officer's mouth, but since the captain couldn't directly see the front of the man's face, the smoke seemed to waft around the back of his head, snaking through his auburn hair. For a moment the captain was unsure if he was heard.

"That is to say, the contract you signed with the King was made legally binding the moment you leased this ship and its men. The King commanded us to head to the Kingdom of Arendelle before returning to the Southern Isles, because that was the agreed terms."

The quarters steadily began filling with smoke, until the Admiral lifted the latch and opened his window. The salty sea breeze waft in, and the man exhaled the smoke from his mouth slowly. He nodded to indicate that the captain should proceed.

"That is all," the captain replied. He held the cigar to avoid the ashes from falling into his white beard and uniform. "However, I'm a little curious - the terms were not fully explained to anyone but you, Admiral."

The captain waited, until at last the Admiral seemed content with the view from the window. A violent red sky was ebbing in the horizons, the captain noted. The weather tomorrow would be equally as good as today. He straighten his back as the naval officer turned to face him.

He was the youngest, objectively the most handsome the captain has worked with. He couldn't be more than twenty-three of age, and yet his talent and knowledge of warfare and sea surpassed many of the captain's previous partners. The Southern Isles had much to offer this past century, despite it's earlier skirmish. The full profile of the officer finally came to view, his navy uniform pinned with several badges. He extinguishes his smoke.

The captain raised a brow, expectant for an answer.

But Prince Hans just smiled.

* * *

It was half past five before the adviser knew how to proceed, and by then he grew anxious; the meeting began at four.

The documents had been thumbed through, numerously. The envelope had long been discarded, yet still Queen Elsa could not make a decision other than her initial one. As royal adviser, it was his duty to see through Arendelle's welfare, regardless of the whims of the Queen. He attempts to persuade her a second time, despite her weariness, and the fact her shoulders drooped while her hands braced her neck.

"Please reconsider, your Highness," he begins once more. "Other than the Kingdom Corona, your trade partners are not nearly as financially feasible. We have been secured for up to a year since your coronation, but since severing ties with Weselton, our exportation income has dropped dramatically."

The words seemed to stir the Queen, and she lowered her right hand, which was pinching at the bridge of her nose, to grasp at the paper lined with the royal accountant's numbers. Her eyes skimmed at the notes for the fifth (perhaps seventh) time.

"Our citizens aren't aware, but if things continue, it won't be long until they are directly affected as well."

Elsa finally regards the adviser.

"If-" she began, unsure whether or not to voice her confidence, "if Princess Anna continues to secure trades at the rate she has now-"

"While we appreciate the Princess' diplomacy, even her skills in bettering foreign relations would not be enough to keep the kingdom afloat."

The Queen's eyes flicker towards the World Map, and back towards the advisor. He seemed to sense exactly what direction her mind was heading off to, and seized the chance to further emphasize his point.

"You are correct," he said, heading off to the map, "in thinking about the distance of your current partners; they are simply too far away. Not only do they bring little profit, we must consider the money it cost to sail to them. Which is why we must improve relations with-"

"Enough."

Bound to listen to the Queen's orders, the adviser silenced himself. But his forefinger finishes his sentence anyhow, and Elsa was force to agree to his point. His fingers, still placed upon the map, landed on the script letters of the Southern Isles.

She turned to the letter on her desk, which had started to fray around the edges from the amount of times it's been read and re-read. It started innocently enough:

_To the Honorable Queen of Arendelle,_

_As we have continually offered an extended hand of friendship to one another, I agree with my advisors that currently we must officially secure our relations. In order for us to trade without any mishaps, we had apologize for the incident that occurred during the Great Thaw by providing many pardoning goods that would have otherwise benefited our Kingdom if we had traded them. Consider this proposal regarding the return of the Admiral of our navy, if you should host a celebration regarding his return-_

She always stopped there after reading it fully twice. It all concluded to what she regarded as an unlikely feat. She stares at the loopy signature of the Southern Isles King.

"The King wants me to hold a ball for his brother," she summed up.

"Yes-"

"The same one that tried to overtake my throne by murdering my sister and me."

The temperature of the room rapidly decreases.

"Yes," the adviser answered, all the while seeing his breath come out in small puffs, before evaporating completely.

"Exactly what punishment was bestowed upon him by his brothers the past year?"

"He was banished to a remote country side for six months, near isolation before he was allowed to return to the royal castle. They stripped him of his title. Although he is recognized as a royal he had to work his way up that social status once more."

"So essentially, nothing."

The adviser could see tiny snowflakes drifting from the ceiling.

"We've been through this, my Queen. It's been a year. Old grudges surely can not outweigh the needs of our people. Now we need an answer, and there can only be one-"

"I know," she said, a bit too loudly, and if she wasn't careful, the frost would spread completely over her table-

"I know." She thinks of the crown, her people and her late father.

* * *

It's midnight before Elsa agrees to retire, and that's only because her servant insisted.

"Kai," she murmured, swallowing a yawn. "When will Anna be back?"

"Your sister wrote four days ago when she was in Corona. She should be back any day. Why, your Majesty?"

They reached the doors to her room. The northern lights that managed to gleam past the hallway curtains shined at Elsa's hardening expression.

"Inform her," she said, grimly and disliking every word, "That Prince Hans of the Southern Isles should be arriving here within two days, and we shall welcome him to our humble abode."


	2. His arrival

**_His arrival_**

When dawn breaks the day of, Elsa did little to hide her intentions. She didn't, however, feel the need to further explain herself.

"A standing army?"

The castle ballroom was being used once more. Its stained glass windows were being opened by several maids, allowing weak sunlight to filter through. The decorative floral patterns etched on the arches and pillars slowly became visible as night receded. Movements of the servants as they placed salad plates and other fine china caused a neat barrier between the queen and her council.

"Pardon, my Queen, but a standing army - to an outsider, in - in any objective standpoint, someone can mistake this as waging war…"

Most of the council members knitted their eyebrows in confusion, the other half deciding to best assess the situation by sizing up each armed man near the docks.

"Your Highness, if I may," blurts another, "this is a celebration to welcome the Admiral-"

"Who is coming by in a navy ship, heavily armed," Elsa replied. Her eyes too, focused on the docks, but her voice remains flat while she finishes her sentence. "Just as cautionary means…until he has to return. This is my condition for his stay."

The fleet was expected to arrive at noon.

"This clear political tension might not work out. Especially since we have planned to secure trade with the Southern Isles. They are bringing a delegate to see to that the contract is signed tonight."

Elsa drops her gaze to the unusually smooth rug down the hall, the rows of knight's armors that have been strangely undisturbed for the past two months. She doesn't have them with her now, but the letters she's been receiving these past months are all piled up near her bed, each carrying Princess Anna's love.

"Yes, but I'll still have them."

With no further comments, she leaves the staff to prepare until the near appointed time, and work resumes in the throne room until late noon. Around four there was a knock at her door, and when it opened she found herself facing one of her more personal servants.

"Gerda," she sighs.

The older women circles around her furniture, holding out a dress with a dark hue of blue.

"Your bath is ready, Queen Elsa." She rose her neck to observe the town below. "And it would seem that the Southern Isles fleet is as well."

The growing noise from the dock announced it more than anything, and Elsa should have known. But the impending thought of his arrival still caused her nearby glass of water to freeze over.

"Where is Anna? I thought she was due to arrive days ago."

"I suspect she's been kept, your Majesty."

Elsa hummed. There were times Anna had been gone days on end, but this duration strikes something new. Perhaps, if she was gone a bit longer, she would be fortunate enough not to see the present events in their kingdom unfold. Still, Elsa missed her terribly.

"My lady, was a second ship suppose to arrive?"

_A second ship?_

Gerda pointed to the far distance of the horizon. A grey faded shadow appeared, only recognizable as a ship for its sails. It was miles far from dock, and Elsa estimated that by the time it made it to land, it would be early night.

"Perhaps it's one of the ships belonging to the trading partners the Princess negotiated with?"

"No, I've invited them only for the ball under the Southern Isles naval departure. It's probably the delegate," Elsa stated. Turning to focus the matters at hand, she faced her maid and ordered.

"Tell the others to open the gates. The party starts now."

And so does the game.

* * *

By the time Admiral Hans reached the gates of the castle, the festivities seemed to be rising. Commoners swarmed the plaza, ribbons and smell of food appeared at every corner. The summer air felt good as it brushed against his face and swept his hair.

_The Kingdom of Arendelle, which hosts a Queen and a Princess._

He stopped to allow the captain and a few of his more charming subordinates catch up. They have all dressed in finer garments, but Hans opted to remain in his naval uniform. It was, after all, wholly unnecessary to lavish in an affair where he is not wanted. The guards stationed at every corner seemed to have their eyes rest solely on him. The crowd acknowledged his presence but did so with neither laughter nor warmth. It would be a meeting of mutual treaty, and nothing more.

_His brothers scoffed as he went about his naval duties. This time, he's given his oath not to fail._

"Admiral, they seem to be moving our ship eastward, near the countryside. It might take us some time to retrieve it when we depart next week."

Naturally, the Queen would have it stationed as well.

When they entered the outer courtyard of the castle, the guards nodded stiffly. Horns were blown, and one of the servants announced Queen Elsa's presence.

Cheering erupted from all sides. Hans found himself clapping softly, as he surveyed the differences one year has caused to the Queen. Elegant as ever, with her blond hair still shining, almost blinding from what's left of the day striking it. Her eyes were like sapphire, her dark blue dress matching it. She rose her head, and there was a sense of pride that Hans was not use to seeing. She regarded him coolly, and he to her.

Unknowingly, he readied himself, but for what he could not be certain. Naturally, after the announcement of the Queen, there should be a follow up with the Princess.

_The Princess, whose name is Anna._

The grand doors unlocked, and the Queen disappeared from the balcony to meet the guest down in the ballroom. People looked on to Prince Hans expectantly; he shall be the first to enter.

Hans blinked.

Something was amiss, and the brief swelling of anticipation stopped. Registering that there won't be an announcement for anyone else, he walked in, followed by his people and the rest. He was immediately halted by the sight of the Queen.

"Queen Elsa," he greeted, bowing.

"Admiral Westergaard."

As they stood as the ballroom began filling with guest, her servants starting to serve wine and other delicacies.

"You seem well," the Queen stated simply, but Hans know she'd rather him be anything but.

He opened his mouth to respond, and, as if on cue, the violins began to play. Elsa nodded to address her people that the dance can start, and soon good nature chatters were exchanged, the buzz entering his ears released any mounting tension between them.

"The same to you," he replied. Still, his eyes swept the room. _Surely she was not a girl hard to miss._

He accepted wine from a passing butler, and lacking much else to say, dived into the conversation about her kingdom. From what he gathers, it's been thriving in a slow, but steady rate. They did not leave each other's side for most of the night, although their talks were short and clipped. Mainly because the game of cat and mouse has yet to end, and other smaller factors were evident. Hans noted her continued refusal to dance with those who approached, and the fact he could not walk ten paces without a guard having to stand beside him, for suspiciously innocent reasons.

It hardly matters. The crowd did not hold his interest, despite the laughter, the sweet music, the fact that some noble girls were eyeing him, uniform and all. The back of his mind still focused on the thought that they have yet to announce the Princess.

It's been a year, a long one.

"I take it that the Princess has been doing fine?" he said, placing his drink by the table.

The queen pauses for a second, and looked directly at his light green eyes.

"Yes," she said, while chewing softly on the underside of her tongue. "She's been effective in maximizing trade, and connects deeper to the needs of the people. She will be returning from Corona, but as of when I can't be certain."

A pretty girl nearby the nobles continues to look at him, but he thinks of another. The servant from earlier approached them, and gestured to Elsa.

"A word if I may, my Queen."

She only had to look at Hans' direction once for two guards to be placed on either side of him, under the guise they wanted food.

She followed, unbeknownst she would be hearing the news she's been hoping for.

* * *

The woman climbed out of the ship, ready to confirm the letter. If what her sister wrote was true, the ball is to be held tonight.

As it was, she came a bit too late; it was already dark, and her crew seemed altogether too tired to escort her back home. It's been months since her last stay, and under any other circumstances she would have been more gracious upon returning to her Kingdom.

However, this was entirely different.

She heard her name being called out in the distance, and spotted her maid holding out a lantern. She met the woman halfway, and together they rode the carriage back to the castle, as servant and Princess.


	3. Her entrance

**_Her entrance_**

An hour has passed and across the room, the Queen's smile could still be seen. Hans idly wondered what news could have taken such a sporadic effect on her, before he realized there seemed to be additional guests filing in. Raising a brow, he went to a nearby balcony and spotted what he suspected. A small and humble ship had just recently docked; the Southern Isle's delegate must have just arrived.

And so the true purpose of this ball finally shows up. Hans chuckled, but there was no humor behind it. Below the balcony, he sees more guards, some armed.

It was celebration meant for him, at least to the public eye, and yet he could not be more restricted. His movements were noted, and if not by the queen, by her servants or lackeys. There were thirty of them within the room, two still keen on flanking his sides.

Here by the balcony, he was given some peace, a moment of solitude. He raised his gaze at the stars, thinking how plentiful they were, those scattered brilliant shining masses. It brings him back momentarily to a similar night.

_Her eyes almost never wavered from his face. She jabbers on excitedly. And when she went to touch his arm-_

It was probably best if he slowed down his consumption of alcohol. His brothers always did jeer at what a lightweight he was.

Spilling out what was left in his glass over the edge, he returns to the party and wonders exactly who his brothers sent for to do their deeds. However, the moment he turns around, he's surprise to be within the company of noble women. Copious amount seem to be coming from every direction, and a few noblemen were eyeing him with interest.

"How do you do?" questioned a few, while the other seemed fixated on his uniform.

Hans smiled lightly. He shall offer perhaps, a few words, but tonight he wanted to be alone.

"I'm fine. Thank you," he said breezily, but cannot find himself to look at any of them in the eye, lest he thinks of her.

_Her doe eyes looked at him, searching for validation. For want._

The music, which was slowly fading, stops altogether. A horn sounds.

_And here comes the delegate_, Hans thinks dully.

The door swings open. The summer night air enters briefly, and a small silhouette of a woman appears.

* * *

There was a small pause within the room, and Elsa never witnessed a crowd hush so quickly.

The woman emerged to the light, her gown of green catching light.

Travel has been good to the Princess; her cheeks are rosy and her skin is more tanned. She seemed to have grown a bit as well, her body and face matured to that of a woman's. Although unsure with the attention she's gathered, she smiled, biting her bottom lip lightly.

"Anna," Elsa whispered.

Quite suddenly the room was filled with applause.

Princess Anna took in her first welcoming breath back home.

* * *

He didn't realize he was staring.

The first thing Hans noticed is her red hair, tied into the same elegant bun she wore the night of her sister's coronation. Her bright eyes still gave an impression of curiosity and wonder, her bare arms and shoulders were sprinkled with freckles. Everything was as he remembered, only it's not.

She seemed to weave her way past people, but they stop her at every turn, wanting to converse. She graciously accepted words from a nearby nobleman, and a crowd was beginning to form around her.

"Admiral, have you tried this?" asked one woman, holding a deep red liquor.

"So you're from the Southern Isles? I've always wondered about it."

"Do tell me about your travels, sir."

"Well." Hans said, head still facing the direction of the Princess. It's getting harder to get a full view of her. The people seemed to engulf her. With so many advances, it's only a matter of time before he loses her.

He wrenches his attention back to the women around him, not knowing how to start.

"A bit of a wall flower, aren't you? Especially since this is your celebration."

They all laugh at the witty comment, and Hans pretends to find it so. He spares them another sentence or two, before his eyes betray him and flicker above their heads.

The mass has dispersed, but the Princess was nowhere to be seen. She's gone and disappeared from his view.

All of a sudden he feels himself moving forward, past his own audience.

"If you'd excuse me," he mutters, not waiting for a answer. At the moment, he doesn't think he can.

He has long since been unattended to by the guards. Perhaps they had forgotten, or presumed the company he's received was enough to sustain his attention. In any case, he was glad for his current lack of restriction. While he is free to roam, he will do so to find her.

Ten minutes later, he spots her near a rich couple.

_Her slim frame and neck was more pronounced under the workings of her dress. Yet what he wants currently is the sound of her voice._

Her mouth moved, and the nobleman with his wife nodded eagerly. Hans couldn't hear a thing below their guffaws.

He stood, waiting. But as soon as the couple had bid the Princess a goodnight, another seemed to take their place.

The time and space between him and her suddenly seemed to widen. Quite obviously she stretched upon a different plane. Hans could not help but feel a year has been a long time.

_He continues to drink in her appearance, which seemed unreal. How she could stand there, not twenty feet away, her back exposed to him, that red hair tied neatly and securely, and her eyes-_

that seem to be staring back.

His attention snaps. Mildly unnerved, he watches as her fixed gazed traveled from him to another, leaving him unsure if she really saw him or not. She mouths one or two more words, most likely to excuse herself. In less than a second, she's free of all company.

_Her transition was smooth, begging a question if he should move forward, make himself more prominent-_

Too late, she's heading over to his direction. He comes to, unsure yet his lips part. He takes two steps forward, at the ready.

All presence drops when she flutters past him.

He blinks, eyes wavering, before making the decision to turn halfway around.

It's a sight to behold: the Princess and Queen embrace tightly, regardless of how improper it was.

Hans relaxes his muscles. He didn't realize he was holding in his breath.

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa gasped, but her arms wrapped around her sister anyway.

They part slowly, and she finds Anna's laughter infectious.

"I've missed you," Anna whispered.

"Me too." Elsa sighed. "You look beautiful."

Anna snorted, causing Elsa to throw her a bemused look.

"Nothing. Just - it's been so long. And hearing you say that…" Anna gestured helplessly, still in a fit a breathless giggles. "You look more beautiful."

"It's nice," Elsa says, unsure how to express the warm emotions flooding within her, "that you're back."

She doesn't want anything to spoil the moment, but with the company at hand-

"I…have something to discuss with you. Alone."

Curiously, Anna moved in further. "Uh, what is it?"

Wordlessly, Elsa headed to the direction of the empty hall, and Anna followed suit. Finding themselves completely alone, Elsa continued to pick away at her teal gloves.

"It's about tonight…the ball, and its purpose."

No sooner did those words leave her mouth did Anna respond.

"I got your letter Elsa," Anna said unabashedly, "I know what this is all about. Gerda filled me in for the most part before I got here."

There was a small pause.

"He's here, isn't he?"

"Strictly for business purposes only," Elsa quickly said. "He'll be gone within a week."

Anna didn't respond to that. She seemed to mull over the words, before finally settling for a harmless question. "This business deal…would it help our kingdom?"

"Greatly."

"Right."

The silence resumed.

"Anna, he won't be able to do anything. So long as he's within my jurisdiction. He won't be able to cause trouble for either of us."

Weighing her sister's words for all they imply, Anna wanted to tell her that for all it's worth, she wasn't the least bit frightened, and that she too braced herself for this long ago. She would not let him best her, especially with the needs of her people at hand.

"Elsa-"

The halls they were in was not so secluded after all. The doors opened, and another servant came through.

"My Queen, the delegate from the Southern Isles has arrived."

"Tell him I will be with him shortly."

When the doors closed again, Elsa took Anna's hand.

"Anna, just hold on a little longer. If you need anything, send word to me and I'll take care of it." With a final back rub, she turned and opened the doors, joining the party.

Anna felt herself backing towards the walls. Up until now, she had not allow herself to fully think about Hans and the fact that he was here, within her walls, within her home.

He who is wearing his naval uniform, who is unpunished and allowed to walk into her kingdom. She peeked through the silver lining of the door.

His copper hair, combed neatly. Green eyes holding charm that just about attracted endless attention from the opposite sex. His naval uniform hugged around his broad shoulders, outlined every curve and muscle around his arms. She saw his lips move, flawlessly as he accepted invitation from a lady. He took her hand, and they began to dance.

Still charming, still infuriatingly handsome.

_"I would never shut you out."_

Then, as if something struck her, she felt too aware, elated, and queasy.

"Princess? Is everything alright?"

She turned and saw Gerda.

"It's fine. I," she stated at once, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I think I should retire now, right now."

"Yes of course," her maid nodded, instantly understanding. "With you travelling for so long. Take my arm, dear. Up you get."

Hoisting the Princess securely, the maid led her up the stairs, down another hall, and into her room.

* * *

Hans seemed to have lingered in the spot for too long.

The guards were back onto tailing him, and he finds he doesn't much care about that, no matter how greatly it annoyed him thirty minutes ago.

He surveyed the dull, colorless room, wondering why he bothered. It's been a year, the things that happened were pardoned, at least publicly. He would not allow this to get to him, refuse to let her get under his skin more than she already has.

"Pardon, sir."

He looked up, and in front of him was one of the noble girls from earlier.

"If I might be so brash as to ask for a dance?"

Her eyelashes flutter, her lips were plump and shined. She had dark raven hair and her skin tone was fair, milky white. The nameless girl looked nothing like the Princess.

He did not desire this girl, for she was not _her_. Not good enough, but will have to do.

_The Princess didn't so much as spare him a glance._

Quite honestly, who cared and who _knew_? Things were better this way, the week would roll by more smoothly.

"And if I may be so bold to accept," he breathes in, not quite looking at the nameless girl with the pretty face, thinking only of another.

The music starts, and they proceed to waltz around the center of the room.

* * *

Once bathed and dressed in her nightgown, Anna climbed to bed, ready for sleep to claim her.

She waited, and it was only near dawn did her eyelids began to drop, and her mind became exhausted with thoughts about him.


	4. The first day

**_The first day_**

Anna gets up, a little disorientated and confused, before she remembered - she was home. The blankets were wrapped tightly around her, which felt strange because for as long as she could remember, she was a restless sleeper, prone to kicking and thrashing covers to the ground. The nights aboard the ship often left her with small chills because of this, but Elsa didn't have to know. She thinks of her butler Kai. It was probably him who entered her room and assured she rested well.

Leaning slowly back towards the bed, she let out a contented sigh. It was a pretty morning, and if she got to Elsa around a certain point of the day, there might be a chance they could spend some time together.

A knock jolted her back from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Your butler, my Princess," a muffled voice responded.

She allowed him to come in, and Kai did with a tray of scones and a fine china kettle. While she stretched and brushed the morning sleep from her eyes, he poured tea and set aside her breakfast.

"Since you've only just arrived back, your schedule is free for today, Princess."

He pushed back her curtains. Instantaneously, light floods her room. She helped herself to some scones, already spread with chocolate, the way she favors.

"I've made arrangements for your new gown to be tailored. The seamstress should be arriving tomorrow to take your measurements."

Anna recalled a few of her clothes needed repairs, but as for a new dress-

"Wait," she said, pushing back her hair, "what?"

Another knock on the door. Gerda came in, brush on one hand and a selected attire for her on the other. Upon seeing that her late breakfast was finished, her tray was swept away. Kai bowed and exited.

"Really Princess, did you plan on sleeping until noon?"

Gerda clicked her tongue softly before she sat down beside Anna. The bed dipped with the extra weight. She gesturing for the younger woman to turn around. As she brushed Anna's hair, she muttered things like, "if Kai hadn't _insisted_ you rested" which was quickly followed up by "not to say you don't need rest, Princess Anna, but it is very unbecoming for someone with stature to lodge about…"

Anna smiled. She closed her eyes on the soothing sensation of the brush running across her scalp.

She's really home.

"Perhaps later you can go visit the ducks. Feed them like you normally do…"

Anna leaped up from her bed to the window. Among other things, she had missed the animals they own. She was quite fond of them as a child, and their company was always greatly appreciated. A bit startled by the Princess' reaction, Gerda followed after her, brush still at hand, and carry on to brush her hair by the window.

Anna's eyes skimmed through the garden in search for the ducks. The leaves from the willow trees swayed slightly from the breeze. The gardener has done an exceptional job, with the flowers blooming all around, and the grass looking greener than ever. But then her gaze halted when she spots that the space was being preoccupied by several people, most of them men, and Elsa was with them.

They seemed to be talking. Elsa's back was facing her, but Anna could tell she was commanding the others. Two men on either side of another were nodding in agreement, one who looked quite old with a white beard and a equally white uniform. If she recalls correctly, he was the captain of the naval fleet. His sailors were a few paces behind him, all in rigid poses. The other must be the delegate, Anna reasoned. And the man in between them-

Her stomach gave an lurch.

* * *

Hans stood between the captain and the delegate, jaws clenched in an effort to form a neutral expression as he processed the news.

"And so," the Queen concluded, "given the…circumstances, I hope that it wouldn't be too unreasonable to request this."

"No trouble, your Majesty," the captain assured, until the delegate cuts in.

"You mean to say that the captain and his fleet should depart today, while the Admiral and I stay until the week is up?"

The Queen nodded.

The delegate looked delighted.

"Well, it certainly gives us time to get to know each other as trading partners, and I find the beauty of Arendelle refreshing."

He smiled, all teeth.

The Queen lowered her tense shoulders. The captain tipped his hat.

At last, the captain addresses Hans.

"Admiral, I suppose this is where we part ways. I will be seeing you once more in the Southern Isles. Until then," he said, saluting. He gave a slight bow to the delegate and Queen before facing his men. A guard hurried to escort him and his sailors to their naval ship in the countryside, and they marched out of the yard.

Hans watched them go. It seemed to be a harmless interaction, all things considered. What the Queen offered was not preposterous. In fact, it would be very convenient for all parties: the captain had no reason to stay and his return to the Southern Isles would allow him to continue his duties; the delegate, within a week, can better look into Arendelle's trade route and estimate the goods they desperately need, ones only their country can offer; and the Queen - he narrowed his eyes at this - can have more opportunities to restrict him, place guards at every corner to make sure he did not go unpunished. She's making a point, knowing he can't do anything without a naval army to command.

Not that he would have done so anyway, but taking away his power so that he_ couldn't_…he seethed. As if it wasn't enough, the scars and humiliation he already endured the moment he went back home since the Great Thaw grounded him, especially under the company of the delegate.

His back still ached.

"Let's go back inside. I think the chefs would be done preparing lunch. I hope it suits to your tastes."

The delegate agreed for the both of them. Together, they started heading towards the castle's side entrance. As Hans followed up near the rear, he felt a prickling sensation of being watched. He turned from side to side, and with no results, looked up.

* * *

Their eyes met for half a second. The greens found the blues. In that small span of time, the instant it occurred to Anna that she unwittingly acknowledged him, she closed the curtains sharply. She took in a breath. Her eyebrows knitted together, and she forced herself not to remember, not now and not ever-

_"__Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."_

She bit her bottom lip.

"Gerda."

It was hardly audible. Her maid was in the far side of the room now, straighten out her attire.

"Gerda," she said, more loudly this time.

"Yes Princess?"

"I think…I think the ducks can wait," she sighs, unfeeling, all happiness drained. Her voice comes out strained, barely above a whisper.

"Right now I want to be alone."

* * *

He calculated before he could stop himself. _Second floor, the one dead center. If he went up the stairs to the east wing, turn the corner and headed straight down the hall-_

"Admiral," the delegate called, "the Queen is waiting."

He jerked his head forward.

He wanted to see her, and yet he knows it's irrational and stupid to want such a thing.

A spare guard eyed him.

That, and it was damn near impossible to even reach her.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent within her room. She had began unpacking things from her travels, and piled them in three different sections. Gifts for Elsa went to her right. Gifts for Kristoff went to her left. Contracts, trade agreements and other legal documents also went near Elsa's pile. The rest laid scattered about, until she decided how to properly deal with them.

In the end, she didn't get to see Elsa, or anyone else for that matter. She went to eat a early dinner, despite the fact she wasn't hungry. She chewed her fish, and tried to justify herself.

It wasn't because she didn't want to run into certain company, she urged. It had little to no relations to the Admiral. She just wanted to go to bed early. She was, after all, having her measurements be taken tomorrow.

But even as she climbed into bed, bathe and nightgown ready, the success of sleep was as slim as yesterday.

Finally, when the sky darken and the stars began visible, she heard her bedroom door being opened quietly.

It must be Kai again, she thought, and her mind shifted guilty to her covers, which were once again lying on the floor.

"Anna?" said a voice that did not belong to her butler.

Elsa's eyes scanned across the darken room. The hallway lights cast her shadow high on the rugged floor, over the scattered objects and papers. She walked over them, hitching her dress as she did so, until she finally reached her sister.

"Anna."

The girl did not stir, and Elsa frowned as she lowered herself onto the bed. Her eyes swept across the mess her sister made when she unpacked. She turned to face Anna's sleeping form, and brushed her orange hair from her eyes.

"Anna," she whispered, "the sky's awake."

The Princess' eyes fluttered open, and she stopped feigning sleep. The corners of her lips lifted.

"Elsa," was all she could manage before she embraced the Queen.

The hug lasted for a full minute before either had the mind to pull away.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, grasping Anna's fingers, "we haven't had a proper moment together, and I'm afraid you have to wait a bit longer. This week I - this week is really getting to me. I think I'll be too busy to really do anything-"

"Hey. Elsa, hey," Anna whispered, making her eyes level to her sister, "it's okay. You're Queen and sometimes you're busy. I get that, I totally do."

"But with all this going on - and you just got back too."

"'S alright," Anna yawned, "I was thinking after I got fitted tomorrow I'd head to town and see if Kristoff's around. It's been ages, and I've got stuff to give him. Oh! And I've got stuff for you too."

Her feet swung over to reach the ground, and she trod over to the parcels and documents. She swoops them all into her arms and transfers it gently to Elsa's open ones.

"Anna I-" Elsa clears her throat. "Thank you."

Anna gave a sleepy smile before yawning. The restlessness from last night was finally catching up to her. Taking this as her signal to leave, Elsa gathered the blanket from the ground and draped it around Anna. She headed towards the door, parcels and documents at hand. She cast a final glance back, at the northern lights that shined upon her sister, colors swirling and setting off different hues. Then she shut the door.

* * *

The delegate hummed as he walked down the hall. Today had been profitable, and he had made much leeway in understanding Arendelle's position. He cast a good nature smile towards the guards. Some bowed their heads out of politeness, but they didn't follow, and he was able to come and go as he pleased. Before reaching his own room, he noted the guards stationed at another some paces away, and went to examine.

They stop him at arm's length before he got remotely close to the door.

"I'm afraid you have to stop here. Strict orders from the Queen."

"Really," he exclaimed, with an air of surprise. It did not take long for him to piece it together.

This was the entrance to the room that belonged to the disgraced Prince of the Southern Isles.

* * *

Hans opened the doors to his balcony, as they were generous enough to offer him one. The room was quite impressive and comfortable. Due to his six month banishment and his various travels out at sea, he had longed for the comfort only a soft bed can give.

His clothes were put away, important documents and souvenirs as well. The only things that were not in his room at the moment was his sword and pistol. His desk held a quill and a jar of ink. He rummaged through his bag, and when he grasped what he was looking for, he eyed it for some time until finally deciding to place it on top of the sparse table.

The spherical globe shined from the moonlight, the minuscule flakes of white within it glowed as well. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, followed by the turning of the knob.

Curious, he wondered if it was the Queen, and stood on guard.

The delegate came into view.

"Hello, not asleep yet?"

He shut the door quietly.

Hans looks at him, before slowly mouthing out, "How did you get here? They were ordered not to let anyone in."

The delegate grinned boyishly, despite the fact he was a few years older than Hans, and the expression did not quite match up with his appearances. He too, had sideburns, but his hair was black, and his built was not nearly impressive as Hans.

"Offered them a few things they couldn't refuse. You know how it is. People always have a want for something." He glanced around. "A bit dark in here. Sorry, were you just about to sleep?"

"No," Hans answered briskly, before opening his closet and pulling out a cigar along with matches.

The delegate looked pointedly at it. Hans reconsidered and offered him one. He made a move to strike the matches, but the delegate waved him off and pulled out a lighter. The older man lit both their cigars, and they seated themselves out in the balcony.

"This is good stuff. Corona?" the delegate asked.

Hans nodded stiffly.

The delegate was particularly chatty at night, and proceeded to share the progress he made with the Queen to Hans.

"If we can, we might just be able to mend the relationship between the two nations," he said, finishing up his report.

Hans exhaled his smoke quickly, before forgetting himself and answering irritably.

"That won't be entirely possible. You saw how she handled us today. We're in her grounds, under her terms, and she's setting us up unfavorably-"

The delegate interrupts. He had a habit of doing so.

"You mean to say how she handled _you_. Setting up you unfavorably."

A small silence settled in the dim room. The only light provided was from the stars and the red glow on the end of their cigars.

The delegate got up.

"Remember Admiral, I speak for the King. I was sent here by him and his advisers, I'm sure you know. My purpose is to _clean up_," here he took a long drag out of his cigar, "messes that have been made, to ensure the prosperity of the whole kingdom's foreign relations."

With each passing word, small puffs of smoke was released. He extinguishes what is left of the smoke, and flicks it some distance away from the balcony.

"Goodnight," he said, shouldering over Hans and reaching the door. Hans watched him go, jaw clenching as he mulled over the man's words over his head.

Before the delegate opened the door, he paused.

"Mind yourself," the delegate sneered, and almost as if it was an afterthought, added, "Brother."


	5. The second day

**_The second day_**

The bodice held a little too tight, and the pins pricked her back, but Anna found she didn't much care, so long as she got to see Kristoff in the end.

"Nearly finished," said the seamstress, sensing the Princess' anticipation. She wrote something down on her scrolls of paper, nodding as she read the numbers she already recorded. "Yes, I think I'm quite finished. All that is left is to come up with a suitable design, and I'll get back to you as soon as I do."

She gathered up her things, and bowed before exiting the Princess' room. Gerda then went over to help Anna undress.

At a quarter to eleven, Anna bolted out the castle gates, not stopping for anyone. She raced to the plaza, where she knew Kristoff would be at the given time. Being the sole ice harvester at the peak of a summer's day caused great supply and demand. She was getting closer now, but she still couldn't see his sled or Sven anywhere. She stopped when she reached the bustling center, momentarily worried and thinking perhaps he was up the North Mountain somewhere, visiting his family.

"Anna!"

A slow smile etched across her face, her heart thumping erratically. She turned at the direction of the voice, and found the source.

He stood near the docks, and he was just as she remembered. Big, strong, with a gruff but kind face. The face of boyish sweetness, and it looked even more so as he stared at her, his eyes focused with a kind of wonder and affection. Beside him was a sled full of ice and Sven.

"Kristoff."

She walked, but he ran to meet her halfway. He picked and spun her around. As he placed her down, his arms continued to embrace her with a kind warmth that the sun could not provide.

* * *

When the meeting adjourned between the delegate and the Queen, Hans found himself at a loss for how to spend the rest of his day. It was too early to retire to his room, and he did not want to indulge himself with activities provided by the Queen.

"Perhaps the Admiral and I can visit and ride the horses by the stables. Would you care to join, your Highness?" asked the delegate.

The Queen shook her head, but gave them permission to go to the stables and round up a hunting party to dive into the nearby woods.

Usually Hans loved the sport, but he soured at the thought of spending more time than required with the delegate. He shook his head as well, and politely refused. He saw the small smirk of the delegate playing around his lips, but ignored it.

"I'd actually like to request visiting the town if that's alright with you…Queen." He even went so far as to dip his head.

She raise her eyebrows, curious with his tactic. All the same, she could not accuse him for something as innocent as his request.

"Of course," she replied, looking meaningfully at her guards. Anna would also be in town by now.

Instantly, two men stood by Hans' side.

"I don't think I need any escorts. I can find my way around fine, thank you," said Hans, a bit coolly.

"Yes, but it's customary to do so." The Queen stood her ground. "You'd understand."

The council members who were exiting the room with them looked wry. The delegate held amusement on his face, but since nobody was paying much heed to him, they failed to see.

"Yes, your Majesty," Hans said smoothly. Small seeds of anger rose inside him.

With no more to be said, everybody dispersed. The council members followed the Queen up the stairs to yet another room. The delegate headed right to the stables. Hans and the guards went left.

Soon, the halls were empty, but the animosity still lingered.

* * *

"You know, I really can't wait for Christmas either," Kristoff said, continuing to hack through the ice, this time with more vigor.

"I'm thinking warm fires. Hearing your latest adventures across the sea. Just you, me and Elsa around the library. Very nice."

Anna hummed as she watched him work, and scratched Sven behind his ears. Kristoff was being particularly talkative today, and she found it to be a nice change. Whenever they were together, it was usually she who carried the conversation. But now knowing that he was perfectly capable of socially adapting gave her hope, enough to think about inviting him to future social gatherings, and get past what had happened last fall.

"Thank you madam," he said, accepting the change from an old lady. He pocketed it, and once seeing that his sled was empty, began pack up his things. The plaza was pleasant late noon, the sky ablaze with pink and orange. Things were beginning to die down, and the citizens moved more leisurely, relaxed after a day of hard work.

"Hungry? I know this great place down a little ways from here…" He fingered his hair, suddenly sheepish with the fact she has yet to say anything, and the way she's been looking at him intently.

"Yeah, I…" Anna smiled. Things have changed since fall. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Hans found the town to be quite easy to maneuver around at night. The guards were still tailing him, but for the most part they left him reasonable enough space for him to feel independent. It was strange, and he can't shake the feeling the delegate was behind this arrangement. Without him being escorted, the people were much easier to approach. Some females glimpsed at him bashfully, and men tipped their hats at the sight of him and his clothes, which identified him as a royal; not everybody was aware of the happenings within the courts during the Great Thaw. Even fewer realized the brief ruling of a Prince from a foreign country. To them his presence was not fully recognized.

As he continued to walk alongside the docks, it became harder to take in. All of this was once very close to becoming his. He just had to take a sword and cut cleanly.

The boardwalk was empty except for him, and he wondered why it gave him such a odd feeling.

His eyes stray to the small boats tethered to the far end. A single bucket was lying next to them.

_"__Princess Anna, of Arendelle," she said, still standing stiff. The sunlight was gleaming on her hair in such a delightful manner._

In the end he couldn't swing the sword, at least not before something entered his vision. In which case, he wondered why he stalled, enough so that even she could run across, regardless of the distance that spread between them, and take the sword's edge.

For the first few days back home, he tried to convince himself that his pride was his downfall. If he hadn't gloatingly walked towards the fallen Queen, she would be dead, and the crown would be his. This of course, lead him to wonder what would have happened if he did have enough time, if there was nobody to stop him.

_The sword felt heavy in his hands. Slicing a creature made of snow seemed different from ending a human's life outright. A person fully innocent and not intending to do wrong. But no matter, he shall kill. He raised the sword, prepared to swing, and-_

_hesitated. For a moment, then two. Something entered his vision, and out of instinct, his hand clenched around the blade and swung downward._

These thoughts went on and on, a repeating cycling that blurred all meaning. Now, whether he couldn't or he wouldn't wasn't something he could tell the difference of.

* * *

The tavern was still full of merriment during the late night. Her hands and his were a small distance away, and the warmth that radiated from his body reached her.

Anna liked it.

She liked how Kristoff was eagerly listening to her every word. How he laughed and shook his head in a bemused manner. The silence between them lulled her into a comfortable stupor. It was very nice.

She lowered her fork and bit her bottom lip.

* * *

The guards seemed to be surprised to find him waiting for them near the entrance of the tavern. It was a small one, hardly noticeable. The three of them entered without a word, and seated themselves near the window.

Three tankards were placed in front of them, and the waitress began giving them a detailed list of their meals and choices. When they all came to the conclusion of what they wanted, she smiled and disappeared behind the counter.

Hans surveyed the room. It was small, but homey. The yellowing light seemed to cast a dim glow upon the mounted animals on the walls. The fireplace was empty, and the windows were opened to let in the summer breeze.

He raised his cup and turned to the window, thinking if only he had better company, and continued to stare off to the distance to what he assumed as nothing in particular.

Until it became something.

He blinks and lowers his rum. The plaited red hair, even without the white streak, was hard to miss. He sees her, there, across the street in another tavern, speaking with a man. And she was laughing.

* * *

The food had long since been consumed. Anna and Kristoff sat, quite comfortable and happy, not yet ready to leave.

It seemed to be the right time to mention what she wanted to from the start, and so she did.

"Kristoff, did you remember the last time we saw each other?" she asked, drawing invisible patterns on her empty glass.

Kristoff frowned, thinking hard. "Not really. Was it before you first left, or…?"

"No, it was the third time."

He nodded his head slowly, and it became apparent to him where the conversation was going.

Anna took in a breath. "That time - it was the first time I told you that I loved you. And that I wanted to - wanted to start something new with you."

"Right," he said, shifting around his seat.

"But you said you weren't ready…and I held it against you for some time before now."

"Anna-"

"No wait, let me finish." She gave a wan smile. "I think I get it now. It wasn't long ago that I really wanted love. Somebody showed me that. But after you said no, I didn't know that I was falling under the same problem again once Elsa thawed through the winter."

Kristoff looked at her, still unsure.

"I just wanted to let you know that I like how we are now, compared to what I'm always hoping we'd be." She shrugged, and before long the familiar sense of awkwardness crept in.

Kristoff chuckled.

"You're something else, Anna," was all he could say, as he observed her red face. Then he said gently, meaning every word, "we're okay."

* * *

The pair looked at one another in such a way made Hans turn his head. By then, the food had arrived. The guards began their meal, but Hans left his untouched. He looked everywhere and anywhere, but the feeling still nagged him, and before he realized it, he was looking at their direction again.

They were outside now, near the reindeer and sled.

She was on her toes trying to tell him something, and he was hunching over to receive her message. Their arms were linked.

Hans felt his stomach churn, but he had yet to consume anything.

They were close, and there was hardly any distance in between.

He realized it shouldn't matter. He was being irrational. All this was mind over matter, and he just had to look away, not care-

Against his better judgement, his gaze returned back to where they stood.

The reindeer and sled were present, but the couple was gone.

* * *

The castle gates stood opened, and Kai was waiting on the other end.

"Thanks for walking me back."

Kristoff smiled, looking at the ground. "Well, you know."

She laughed. "Yeah."

"I'll come back around soon. Thing is, tomorrow I've got to trek up the mountain and visit my family."

"You're welcome here anytime."

"That's nice to know."

For a while he shuffled while she looked at him expectantly. Then he did something that Anna didn't expect. He leaned over a kissed her forehead.

He back up quickly, gave her another glance before heading off.

She stood on the spot, perhaps for minutes or hour or days. But that can't be right. Her butler tapped her shoulder, and ushered her back inside.

* * *

Hans reached the castle, and cursed under his breath at the sight of the delegate waiting for him. The man approached them before they reached the gate, and pulled from his pockets a pouch, the contents within jiggling. He placed the bag on top of one of the guard's palm. Both lackeys gave a curt nod before leaving the two alone.

"Think I should give you a bit of breathing space for once," the delegate said, a skip in his step. "Must have been dreadful having them tail you around. But then again, if you went hunting with me that wouldn't have been the case."

Hans' patience was wearing thin.

"I don't need any favors from you."

"Say that when you're actually in a position of power," the delegate jeered.

Hans grew silent as they made a roundabout way to the garden, no particular place in mind. When it became clear that he refuse to rise to the baits the delegate laid out, the older male grew bored.

"Well, I suppose it's about that time. Little boys have to go to sleep early," the delegate laughed. "Goodnight, brother. Let's not get into anymore trouble."

The delegate headed back to the castle entrance, his head high.

Hans grimaced at his retreating back, clenching his jaws. With great difficulty, he went the opposite direction, that of the pond.

* * *

Gerda clicked her tongue for the fifth time.

Elsa looked up from her paperwork, slightly exasperated and asked, "what is it, Gerda?"

The maid shifted uneasily, "might you consider retiring now, my dear?"

"Is Anna back yet?"

"She has been back for quite some time."

"Then I suppose I should," Elsa said, rising from her seat.

Gerda sighed in relief, and hurried over to close the curtains. Before she did, though, she happened to catch a glimpse of the yard, and muttered under her breath, "Now _really_. If it's not one it's the other."

She bowed to Elsa. "Pardon your Highness, but there seems to be a certain princess I have to attend to."

She scurried off.

Slightly bemused, Elsa pushed back the curtains to investigate. She caught sight of Anna feeding the ducks, and looked at her sister fondly.

Elsa's eyebrow arched as she squinted to see beyond the shadows, there was a distinct figure.

She saw the presence of another, and grasped her sister was not alone.

* * *

Thoughts seemed to swirl inside her head, each regarding Kristoff.

He had kissed her, yet he had also looked sad upon doing so. Thus, it is within reason to confirm that because of this, their relationship would never amount to anything more.

She hardly registers her company was waddling away, their feathered coats leaving her palms. She felt only a sense of finality.

It was only when the fireflies roamed a little too close she stopped her musing.

_It must be very late_, she thought, before getting up slowly and dusting off her dress.

She scanned the garden for the entrance to the halls before her eyes found those green and all too familiar.

Her breath hitched.

* * *

When she stared at him, quite plainly, Hans saw no sense in staying in the shadows. He took a step forward, allowing the moonlight and the fireflies to illuminate him properly.

When he was finally in full view, he decided he ought to say something, but found he was lacking exactly what to speak. He took another step forward.

She retreated. Anna watched Hans watch her. His eyes darted at her abrupt movement. She saw his mind working out exactly what to say to make her stay.

She didn't want to, and turned, with more dignity, the opposite direction. Her pace was steady and she walked away.

"Wait," Hans muttered.

Then he realized she could not hear, and out of pent up frustration, with everything that has happened today, sought to reach her. He will not be ignored, least of all by her.

He walked quickly over to her, and saw her back tense up. She did not dare to believe-

"Anna," he said, before grabbing her wrist.

Instantly, he knew it was the wrong thing to do.

She went rigid for a second, or perhaps it was less than that, but he sensed what was coming to him the moment she spun around, eyes hard like polished marble.

She proceeded to punch him square in the face.

A crack resounded. He stumbled, doubling over a bit before grasping his nose, grunting. A whisper carry over his hunched form, and Hans heard her say, "that felt good."

He looked up at her, straighten and eyes narrowing. He tried to begin again.

"Anna-" he said, but already he could taste blood as it dripped down from his nose.

"Don't."

Her voice carried out a conviction that made him pause. He stopped short, and his hesitation was enough for her to turn back around, stalking towards the direction she was originally heading before he intercepted her.

* * *

Neither of them realized the jagged ice boulder that was above Hans. It was only when Anna was safely out of the garden did it evaporate, its chill swept away.


	6. The third day

**_The third day_**

_It was around nightfall when the whiplashes started dulling. Hans could hardly feel them anymore, but he was painfully aware of how cold the dungeons were, how the air crept past the cell bars and into his bare skin._

_Then he realized he was without a shirt. They must have removed it after the tenth strike, the better to bruise his back with the whip._

_Icy water splashed his face. He was worse for wear; his nose was most certainly broken, and the lid of his right eye began to swell. He choked, hair dripping and sending the water down his spine. The instant it met his bloody wounds, the pain renewed itself again, and he hissed. His voice has grown hoarse from hours of yelling in agony._

_His breathing, which was rapid at the beginning, was starting to slow down. He felt as if he might slip and lose consciousness, if it weren't for the ropes digging around his wrist, holding him up. _

_All around him he heard murmurs, but he could hardly figure out from which direction they came from, least of all from which brother. But it went something like this: _

_"Now don't go losing conscious on us just yet, Hans."_

_A slap across his face._

_"We're not done."_

_The ropes were cut. His arms fell to his side, and he to the floor face first. They kicked him so that he flipped over to his back. When the cobblestone floor touched the whiplashes, he found he could no longer cry out. With no hesitation, they dragged him to the corner of the cell, raised his arms and cuffed them to the chains embedded to the walls._

_Someone pulled him by his hair, and his head was thrown back, brushing harshly against the stones. His throat was exposed and shined white by the moonlight._

_"Here?"_

_"No. Too visible. We still need him outside the kingdom from time to time."_

_"Well, we can't do his back."_

_"Nor his front. One of you made him puke by hitting him here."_

_Rough hands traced his tone stomach, right on the tender spot. _

_Hans opened his eyes with difficulty. All he saw were feet. Wait, someone was kneeling in front of him, and from their hand radiated unnatural heat._

_His eyes shifted focus. What one of his brother was holding was a metal stick, the tip white hot followed by vivid red. A gloved hand held it in place, but the glove was the kind a blacksmith would wear._

_It's amazing how the mind accelerates and puts two together at the face of danger. _

They were going to brand him.

_He struggled, a weak attempt to escape, despite the fact that he was chained, with God knows how many princes around._

_"Since you've act like a criminal you shall be treated like one. I think somewhere lower would do. Someone get rid of his pants."_

_Someone did, and he lied there, completely naked with scars showing._

_He eyed the rod, which was coming closer. Out of desperation, he tugged at the chains, until they subdued him._

_"__Every time you unbuckle, only you would be able to see the humiliation."_

_And without much mercy, the metal was plunged onto his right hip bone. An angry hiss sounded. Laughter rang, but Hans could hardly think, could hardly breathe-_

_His eyes rolled back, his mouth was making a series of particular sound. It was an entirely different pain to what he felt before. He wanted it to stop. Stop. Stop-_

_His vision began to fade. He was going to die._

_"Goodnight Hans."_

_And all of a sudden, he couldn't see a damn thing._

* * *

Hans' eyes snapped opened, and he jerked upright so fast for a minute the world seemed like a blurry mass. He was breathing as if he ran for a long period of time.

He cursed, drawing in a deep breath. He started to covered his eyes with his hands, but stopped after a while. He looked at his fingers. They were shaking.

He was having difficulty swallowing, and decided to go get some water. He walked to the desk, blindly groped for the pitcher, only to find it empty. He glanced at the door. It was time to put those guards outside his door to good use, and have them fetch him some water at - he glanced at the clock - at three in the morning.

He swung open his door, his order at the tip of his tongue.

But the halls were empty.

* * *

The constant battle with sleep had been ongoing for quite a while since coming back to Arendelle. Anna found it tiring, in both a figurative and literal way.

She had spent sometime before telling Gerda she would sleep better if she consumed something sweet first, perhaps chocolate. The maid, although use to Anna's habits, shook her head before exiting. It only took ten minutes later for Kai to come in and placed the sweets near her bed.

But it was all gone now, and Anna had boundless energy from what she thinks came from the northern lights. She wants to find Elsa and do something together. However, she quickly dismissed that thought, only to have to filled in by another.

Hans.

She wanted to say that she was fine. He did not pursue her, and they had roughly four days left together. There was only the matter of breaking his nose. If she went to see Elsa now, she would be reprimanded, as well as reminded of something else:

_"I really think you should apologize to him when you get around to it."_

Anna couldn't believe it. She sat on her bed, mouthing wordlessly before she voiced her confusion. It was unfair, considering the frigid way Elsa has been handling him since he got off the ship.

_"Yes well," a thin smile graced Elsa's lips, "I'm acting on a cautionary manner. You just broke his nose."_

With that, the Queen left her room. Now, hours later, Anna still found herself thinking about it. Of course she knew the reason behind it. Their parents had taught them ethnics since she was five and Elsa was eight. It was the principle of it, that one shall be a moral person if one subjected to the moral law. She knew how to be the better person, and if anything more should come out of it, it would be than she was better than him.

But the personal task she set forth was still uncomfortable, no matter which angle she played it at.

She sighed.

"I really need some chocolate."

With that in mind, she opened the door and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

It was the delegate's doing, Hans was sure of it. It angered him in more ways than one, because now, in a odd distorted sense, that made him in the older man's debt. He wondered briefly what the delegate bribed the guards with this time, and how much expense it amounted to altogether.

By the time he got to the kitchen, he was in a foul mood. He grabbed the nearby pitcher and glass and downed the water. It took three cups to satisfy him, but it heightened his awareness. Like most nights after the Great Thaw, he was in a predicament where sleep eluded him. He sat, slumped on the table while his hands combed his fringes from his face.

He was sick to his stomach. The throbbing of his temple wouldn't cease, and neither would the pain from his nose. His nightshirt was drenched from sweat, his trousers were tight and uncomfortable.

He wanted neither to go home nor stay here.

_The banishment on the whole lasted six months. By the end of it, he was given two perspective. The first was the choice of staying in exile. After all, he was the thirteenth prince, heir to naught, and if nothing else, expulsion would offer him freedom from the restriction of the king and his advisers. The second was to come back, renew himself and earn back the status he'd lost. _

_He chose the second, not purely out of motivation. The incentive was too great to resist._

What he wanted was-

"Anna," he said. And there she was, standing twenty feet away from him.

She was looking at him.

She was in her nightdress, the transparent thing only not so around her more intimate places. Her hair had fallen loosely from her usual braid. Her freckles were more prominent now that she was only wearing white on top of her slightly darker complexion, which was tanned from the seas. Her mouth was parted in surprise, her doe eyes reproachful.

It was all wrong.

The instant he caught sight of her, he felt heat travel south.

But he knows he should not want her-

"Don't do this to me," he said, all the while thinking how his mind is slipping out from his control.

When has he ever thought there was a remote chance of feeling something for a little fool.

She looked at him once, and made a roundabout way to get to the pantry. He smiled meanly at this, but can not understand where his source of mockery was coming from. This wasn't what he meant to say or do. He felt a sense of displacement as she rattled and made noises to focus on anything except him.

"You and I both know what happened. Don't pretend," he said to her back. She did not tense up to his baits. For that he was grateful, but he still wanted her to respond, for her to look at him properly in the eye.

"Ann-"

He cut short when she finally did turn to view him full in the face. She approached him slowly, with firmness in each step.

He's struggling to think properly.

By the time she's close enough that the distance between them was made only from the table, his mind was blank. His eyes were betraying him, lingering at her lips.

Whereas hers did not waver. Her eyes looked at his, and she did not so much as blink.

It was unbearable. He turned his head away.

"Well," she said (and he swears that despite her voice being barely audible, he's catching every word like they were rubies), "I'm not pretending, so you shouldn't too."

She backed up every so slightly.

"Is your nose alright?"

Hans raised his head slowly, face quizzical.

"Yes."

"Good, because I - well, I kind of hit you really hard so," she shrugged, "sorry about that."

He cleared his throat.

"It's alright. I deserved it. For earlier, and…"

He didn't know what he wanted to say exactly. All the same, Anna perked at this. Without a word, she sat on a stool near the door, so there was still some space that separated their persons. She waited, but it seemed as if he exhausted his ability to express.

"Why," he finally asked, "are you apologizing? Do you care?"

"I don't. I don't care. It's just that Elsa told me as long as you're here, I can't be in the wrong. That's all."

The silence stretch on, lingering with unpleasantness.

"She's a good person, and so am I. I know when enough is enough."

He laughed suddenly.

"If you're trying to imply the difference between you and me-"

"And if you're trying to imply there isn't-"

"But there _isn't_," he insisted, "if I had the crown I would have done so much good with it. I was and would have been doing what's best for this kingdom. Is such a noble goal bad?"

_"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."_

"Give me one reason why you're worth my time." She glared at him.

_He hated her more than ever. Night and day he's thought about her, at least once, and it's been half a year since the Great Thaw. She had no right to curse him like this, make him feel-_

Hans blinked, reeling in her order before answering.

"I can't."

She did not look disappointed or hurt in anyway. Instead, she nodded like it was what she expected. She rights herself and heads for the halls.

She was going to leave now. He's done it. For the small moment she's decided to give in to him, he's destroyed the opportunity again.

Halfway out the kitchen, she pauses. However misplaced he was, there was something that made her wonder. It was surreal, like seeing a stranger behind the stranger. Ultimately, her curiosity wins out her anger.

She reconsiders.

She would come to realize later on that this was the night she saw, for the first time, who the fallen prince really was. Behind the coat of arms and royalty from their first meeting was an emotionally stunted man who only acted for his best self interest. Now that he was stripped of power, he could not charm his way into her heart.

She's won, but she doesn't know that.

* * *

In an attempt to regain himself, he mockingly asked if there was time for her to spare during the next few days so they could have more of their lovely chats.

"Okay," she agreed, hoisting herself up, and the confusion on his face was just enough to make it worthwhile.

She made three conditions for their arrangement:

_He was not allowed to seek her for company, only wait for where and when she decides she wanted to see him._

_He could only address her formally._

_He must never lie to her._

"As you would like it," he said, both content and yet unsatisfied, "your Highness."

"At ease, Admiral."

It must have been a trick in the light, as dawn was rising. For a second, Hans could have sworn he saw the ends of her lips lift.

The door clicked quietly behind her as she exited.

He continued to sit, perplexed while eyeing the water. This was not how he imagine things would go, much less of the fact she's now taken the reins.

But if he was honest with himself, he would have admitted this scenario was not entirely new. He's at her beckoning since the beginning, and she needs only to call.


	7. The fourth day

**_The fourth day_**

"So he was on his own early in the morning?"

Anna saw Elsa's shoulders tense up at the very end of the inquiry. The Queen lower her fork midway, breakfast forgotten.

"This was yesterday. But I could have sworn…" Elsa muttered, "Guards should be stationed at his door."

It was a pretty morning, and the first in many that coincided with Anna sitting in the same table as her sister. They should have been having a pleasant time, but suddenly their meal had gotten too cold, too fast. Anna realized with a start that a thin layer of frost was covering Elsa's end of the table.

Immediately she regrets bringing the disgraced prince up in the first place.

"It's no big deal Elsa," she said hastily, trying to get the Queen to come back to the point she originally wanted to make, "He sat. I apologized. Nothing happened."

"Something could have, Anna."

"But nothing did. And I cleared myself, like you asked."

"I don't like this," Elsa continued to say, "are you sure you're alright? Did nothing else happen?"

"Nothing really."

Elsa sighed, leaning back and fixing her hair. She tossed the napkin she used to cleanly wipe her mouth moments ago over her half finished dish. She was not hungry anymore, and readied herself to do something she's never done before.

She turned to Anna once more.

"Anna, I don't want you going after trouble. It's harder for you than anyone else…I don't want you to seek him out and - and expect for some sort of answer out of him."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, a bit too innocently.

Elsa frowns.

"Meaning as your Queen, I order you not to let your curiosity get the better of you. You go your way, and he goes his. But that's it."

Anna held her tongue. She has yet to tell Elsa of the compromise she has made with the Admiral, and now, she won't get the chance to.

Anna wouldn't say she's particularly interested in the thirteenth prince as a person, but she wanted answers only he could give. She did not fool herself. They would hurt, like jagged ice that once pierced her heart. But all the same she wanted them, for it is better to know the truth than to have not known it at all.

It's something that she knows Elsa can not understand; she's never been shut out before.

What the Queen doesn't know can't hurt her.

"Yes, your Majesty."

* * *

"You look tired."

Hans turned to survey the delegate. With a rifle at one hand and reins at another, he almost lost himself in thought. The gun he was holding was not a sword. This horse he sat on was not Sitron, but one borrowed from the stable. The men behind them were nobles from Arendelle's court. Of course.

Because the delegate insisted, Hans agreed to go hunting with him and a few others today. They were just by the entrance of the forest, having yet to proceed.

He shook his head to indicate he was fine.

"This time I was sure the Queen would come. How about that," the delegate tuts.

Hans could hardly bring himself to care. He had traded his old problem with a new one: the guards were gone, only to be replaced by the delegate.

"But I did manage to snag the Princess. There she is."

Hans jerked to the direction of the delegate's pointing finger. Without realizing, he had been waiting on her presence since yesterday. The nobles, mostly comprised of men, got off their horses at once to bow. She blushes, and nods to the delegate.

"It's lovely to see you up and about Princess," the delegate laughs, "I would very much hope for your accompaniment."

The Princess returned his smile, answering, "I'm here in place of my sister. If you don't mind, it'll only take a second for me to get my horse."

She was set to call for her servant, but the delegate stopped her.

"If I may be so bold - you can ride with me, your Highness."

It took her a moment to process his request. Hans could tell by the slow opening of her mouth, eyelids fluttering once, twice, and the red that colored her cheeks. Once she understood fully, she spluttered, "Oh no, it's fine - really."

It's like looking into a window that projected the past. Hans should have known that beyond her strict treatment towards him, she was much gentler with other people. She had tricked him. Here he thought she had changed drastically, when that wasn't the case. Certainly, she was less naive, but now looking at her-

She had no idea who the delegate really was, or what he was capable of.

The delegate was still making advances, all to which she tried unsuccessfully to decline. He got off his horse and offered her his hand. The nobles looked on politely.

"Come now Princess, we really can't let you get lost in the woods if you can't keep up."

There were chuckles sprouting up here and there.

"I'm really fine," the Princess said, voice firm. She stopped backing away and stood firm on the dewy grass. The delegate halted at last, finally seeing the definite no. How unladylike to decline a man's request unabashingly.

Before he had a chance to get properly appalled, a gunshot rang out. Everybody jerked their heads at the direction, startled. A hare laid on the roots of the trees right around the hollow entrance, visibly dead. Smoke issued from Hans' rifle.

The nobles swayed their heads, first at Hans' arched form lowering his gun, then at the delegate backing slowly away from the Princess. They were more spectators than a hunting party.

"1-0," said one to break the silence.

It snapped the delegate to. A smirk replaced his stunned expression, and in one swift motion, he saddled up on his horse.

"I didn't realize we were starting so soon Admiral," he called out, rifle at hand. "But seeing as you are so eager…the rules are as followed. We shoot only around this area, and everything warm blooded is fair game."

He grins, "how about a little wager, Admiral? First to have the most kills within four hours wins."

Hans reared his horse to face the delegate, "what are we betting?"

"Our pride," the delegate answered, and only the both of them knew the full context of that. Then he turned to face the Princess without further explanation.

"Well, if you insist you are fine," with a curt nod, the delegate led his party straightaway into the woods.

A noble took the Princess' hand, and seated her on top of Hans' horse.

"Oh," she squeaked, grabbing the prince by his lapels to balance herself.

Hans looked down on her, taking the reins so that both his arms encircled her.

"Shall we go now, your Highness?"

She nods, and they set off.

* * *

The delegate was a sharpshooter. Thirty minutes in, and he has taken down two squirrels. The nobles around him applauded, but they were not allowed to do anything else; he had asked quite nicely if they would refrain themselves from intruding into the friendly competition between him and the Admiral.

They agreed heartily, under the guise it was a wager of men's pride, a titled cause.

The delegate patted his horse to continue its slow trot.

Of a man's pride, certainly. If he won, the delegate wondered how long he should make the Admiral stay within the Isle's castle grounds. He knew the younger male liked to travel, but then again, he's lost the right to after a particular blunder.

He smiled, thinking eight months of restriction would suffice.

A fox lay dead near his feet.

* * *

"When did you learn to hunt?"

Hans broke his eye contact with the sky. Already he has shot down three birds, and he was making good time. He slid the gun into the holster. The Princess kept her hands on the saddle, and edge herself away to grant distance between him and her. However, seeing as there was not much space a horse could provide, her shoulder still lightly prodded his chest once and a while.

"I was ten when I was taught to shoot. Eleven when I first went hunting."

"It's just - you're not bad. At least, when I went to see Papa hunt with others…they're usually not able to shoot anything until the end of the hour."

"Thank you," he replied gruffly, wanting to say more. But he's got a feeling she's only talking to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"It all comes down to the matter of skill," he continued, spotting a Roe deer at the clearing. It dipped it's head to drink from the pond.

"Something you think you have," she stated flatly.

"Something that's also true," he said, without missing a beat. They were hidden by the trunk of a tree, and Hans aimed his gun, poised. His pointer finger twitched at the trigger, and he's set to shoot.

"How about your brothers?"

For some reason, his aim became skewed, and the bullet past the deer by several inches. The loud bang resounded, and the creature fled.

Hans looked on in disbelief.

"This isn't working out," he muttered. "I can't hunt properly with you-"

_Practically sitting on his lap, the scent of her hair entering his nose. The dappling light, filtered by the trees shining in all the right places. If she didn't stop…with her lips just so-_

"With me," she repeated, "I'm ruining your game?"

"Yes. It's better if I took you to the nobles."

"I think it's better if you gave me the gun."

He raised his eyebrows, and without hiding how humorous he found it said, "Guns aren't toys, Princess. It'll be irresponsible for me to hand a weapon to a beginner."

"Give me the gun. I don't think it'll matter much if you lose," she snapped.

She's giving him a look of disdain, arms crossed. Her doe eyes are narrowed in such a way that left him rising to the bait.

And so he handed it over to her.

* * *

At early afternoon, all parties returned to the courtyard to count the spoils. They rounded up the dead animals, and saw the evidence of an impressive game.

The delegate's total amount to one fox, two squirrels, three hares, and a doe. He smiled passively at the positive exclamations and went to observe the Admiral's pile.

One hare, three birds, a squirrel, a doe-

His eyes widen at the sight.

A black massive bear laid towards the end, bullet through the chest.

"Well," he stated, as the nobles began to crowd, "this certainly-"

"-makes for a clear winner," Hans said, none too discreet.

"Yes," the delegate admitted, through the jubilant cheers of the men. He frowned, because although the younger male was skilled, the delegate was equally, if not more so.

_He was given an edge_, the delegate concluded, his head bobbing so with slow anger. He hated losing, a trait that ran within the family. The question was how the cheat manage to bring down a bear.

He turned a saw the Admiral helping the Princess off the horse, and put the pieces together.

In disgust, he began heading back to the main hall of the castle.

If he had studied more carefully, he would have saw their hands and arms lingering a bit too close, touches that lasted a bit too long.

* * *

Dinner was a splendid affair. Even now Anna was not use to being in the company of others if it wasn't during the times of a royal ball or celebration. It was different to see Elsa waiting for them, even more so that she invited all the nobles to thank them for their time.

The table was full of chatter in a way Anna's never known before, at least not within this castle. It was not a full tavern, but her home that had a strange collection of voices buzzing. The only thing out of place was the company, and what strange company it was. The thought of sitting across from the disgraced prince never crossed her mind after the Great Thaw, and yet it was happening. It was real.

The way he sat, cravat slightly loose and slanted, sipping soup gave her a queer sentiment. It's as if he was an average prince, perhaps the same one she felt she was going to marry. He brushed the fringes away from his face, which was still disturbingly beautiful. When his dish was swept away from him, he finally gave into the impression of being watched, and addressed her.

"Your food will get cold if you keep staring at me," he said, leaning forward a bit.

"I wasn't staring," she murmur, grabbing a fork.

"Oh, beg pardon then, your Highness. It's just that normally, you're not very careful when it comes to watching a person…continuously."

"Yeah," she said, "stop talking."

He did, but not without making a point of studying her for the entire meal thereafter.

* * *

Elsa didn't foresee the close proximity the two royals would engage in directly after she told Anna not to go looking for the Admiral's attention. Anna, being who she was, naturally went and specifically disobeyed the Queen's order.

She couldn't do much with the fact they were only sitting near each other, across no less. It wasn't a crime, and the naval officer kept his hands visible.

"Your Majesty, we will be serving the birds shot from the game today for tomorrow," her servants said.

"Good," she agreed, hardly listening.

And the rest of dinner was followed by the nobles entertaining her with gossip about the other high end families, the delegate occasionally jumping in the midst of cacophony.

She didn't like how he was staring at her sister, and already her mind was set on increasing the guards placed on him.

But after she and the delegate saw to it that the guest left, both Princess and Admiral were gone from the table.

* * *

The gallery always offered a place of sanctuary or Anna, for the company of paintings were always reliable. The portraits were not nearly as fickle as people, and _Joan of Arc_ always understood her.

"This is impressive," the naval officer said, looking at the oil paintings and their beauty. It neither occur to him that he had half followed her here, nor that she wanted him to. They left that bit unsaid.

"Yes well…how is it at your home?"

"We don't really collect paintings," he replied, looking at a certain piece, "so much as we collect books. Our library is pretty big."

She nodded and sat on the seat, and he followed suit.

"I wouldn't have expected you to know where all the game was, considering you didn't know how to hold the gun right," he said, trying to fall under a easy pace for the both of them.

"Are you thanking me?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't have thanked like a normal person," she puts bluntly, playing with the hems of her skirt.

"I'm just surprise. I didn't expect that from you," he finished, quite lamely. His flair from last year has all but gone stale with her, something she notes with satisfaction.

"There's a lot of things you didn't expect from me," she said softly, and by now she knows she's treading on thin ice.

She wants to break the spell from today. Everything that has happened was so ordinary, so safe. How was she suppose to get back to thinking how despicable he truly was if he's staying in her castle, being neither charming nor deceitful? This was more or less the life they would have if he was honest with her, and the odd peace was making her uncomfortable, without a doubt.

"What do you mean?" he asked, although he was fully aware what she was getting at. He would have been lying if he didn't expect it sooner.

"I mean you don't usually expect a lot from people you plan to take advantage of," she said, wanting to sting him with the impact from what her words may indicate.

"It's a military tactic," he said, sidestepping from her point entirely. He's feeling strangely kindle, knowing she'll rise to the bait. "It'll be foolish to invest feelings for tools."

She opened her mouth, but couldn't respond for a while. He smirked, leaning back.

"That's how you view everybody isn't it?" she began hotly, "It's no wonder that you have a frozen heart."

"Your Highness, please. Don't act as if you didn't lead me to bears and rabbits to try to appease me to answering you."

She got up from her seat, "I don't have to appease anyone, least of all you. I'm a Princess, and you're an Admiral. By law you have to answer to me."

It's like opening old wounds again. The constant reminder that the reason he wasn't a proper prince anymore due to his own mistake. He stood up, feeling both anger and exasperation shoot swiftly within.

"Look, if you want me to feel some sort of remorse after everything I've done-"

"Something a decent person _should_-"

"Then you'll be waiting for a long time, because I don't."

Their faces were barely an inch apart. The heated breaths that came from their mouths touched and lingered at their faces. He realized with abhorrence he still wanted to have her, take her right here and now.

He turned away, licking his lips and clenching his fist.

She laughed bitterly, "I just wanted you to feel something. Because at least if you did, that would mean you're human. But I guess that's too much to ask for, from a prince so spoiled he was probably welcomed with open arms from the Southern Isles after he'd tried to kill the Queen of Arendelle."

"I didn't get away with treason just like that," he interrupts. "If you were banished, stripped from your title and had to earn respect for it again-"

"Ah, so then no punishment at all," she concluded coldly.

The Admiral stepped back as though he had been burned. He looked stricken for half a second, and in turn it caught her by triumphant surprise.

The panic and fury on his face casted a dangerous shadow.

"There's things," he said, looking down, jaw clenching, "that are never reported to the public. That stays within castle grounds. Something you should be familiar with."

They were abruptly apart again. Unsure whether to leave or stay, they stood at arm's distance apart, glaring and hateful. The silence in the hollow room was something that even _Joan_ could not provide comfort for.

* * *

The northern lights seemed to again be active, making pattern waves across the Princess' room. Bells chimed a fair distance away, indicating midnight.

In the end, she came to find she was too hasty to get a reaction from him. She was desperately seeking out a reason, if not to understand him, to hate him even more.

It was a dangerous game, one that got her nowhere and left her wanting to tear him down.

She didn't stop seeing him, though.

Without much surprise, the days afterwards fell into the same pattern.


	8. The fifth day

**_The fifth day_**

The delegate, Elsa noted, liked to change topics around a lot.

If it wasn't about the matters of trade or finance, it was about the Southern Isles, his position and wealth. And if it wasn't about those topics in particular it was about other nations and what Arendelle can do to improve its own position along side them. Currently, he was trying to engage her about Weselton.

"Weselton may not have been the best trading partner, but all the same they're nation to attach ties to."

He laughed, "Now, I'm not saying you need to be too friendly with them, your Majesty. Just enough so that they can release their tight grip with the Isles. They've become quite engross with us…"

She stifled a yawn, wondering when Anna was going to barge in the room, requesting they take a break from politics. Most likely to go riding, feed the ducks, go anywhere that wasn't here.

_Or build a snowman_. Elsa smiled at the thought.

"Of course," the delegate said, back peddling, "perhaps I'm being a bit too rash. After the mishaps prior, I wouldn't expect you to help the Southern Isles so readily."

His smile was another thing. It stretched too wide across his face in the effort of placating her. Many times over he seemed keen on getting her attention, apologizing for mistakes that were not his own, but made from the disgraced prince a year ago. Elsa felt sympathy for the man. There was probably more pressure and fear riding on him, knowing he is the messenger between two kingdoms on the edge. Perhaps she could trust him on certain matters.

"I will consider," she said, "but first, I have to know. This is about the Admiral. Have you notice anything strange with the securities I've placed on him?"

"Strange?" he said, blank faced and lowering his tea cup back to it's saucer.

"Well," she explained, "Due to the situation before…I've placed tight surveillance around him as a means of precaution. However, the Princess said she found him wandering sometime ago. Alone."

The delegate opened his mouth to form a little 'o.'After a moment's hitch he began, quite innocently, shifting matters to the Princess.

"Are you sure she wasn't hallucinating? Lack of sleep does that to people."

"Anna knows what she saw. Moreover, she's spoken with him."

The delegate looked to the side. He also had the tendency to change gears and uphold the ever distant relation between the naval officer and himself whenever convenient. He remain thoughtful yet curious about the matters, and seemed to brush away any negativity concerning the prince. For that Elsa held her guard.

"He hasn't done anything as of the late," he continued, laughing a little. "Perhaps we can hold off judgement until then. Now, as we were…"

The rest of their discussion about Weselton followed suit. He dropped the matters entirely, and Elsa did not bother to pick it back up again; she did not want to rise any suspicion, but she was much too curious.

The delegate didn't see it, but Elsa was far from listening. She was wondering where the Admiral was currently. More specifically, where he was in relation to her sister.

* * *

"Oh, is that for me?"

Anna looked at the crown weaved from lilies offered by a small child, who was holding onto it bashfully. The sprout scuffled the ground with dirt smeared shoes and averted her gaze. Behind the girl were other children tittering to the side, all with hidden smiles on their faces.

"It's beautiful!" Anna exclaimed, eagerly stooping down so the youngster could put it on her head.

The village girl blushed happily, and raced off to find her mother. As soon as she was gone, a few more took her place. They began talking over one another, all eager to share their latest adventures with the Princess. Kristoff chuckled at the sight of Anna backing up slightly as some continued to tug at her dress, while their parents looked on fondly.

On weekdays, whenever Anna was feeling right, she took it upon herself to visit the town solely out of hearing the commoners voice out their problems. She took note of Arendelle's health among the bourgeoisie and reported it back to Elsa; both understood years of shutting out the people have produced a strain that needed to be fix. Alongside that, Anna occasionally held dances and festivals for the civilians, read to their children, and provided supplements when days were dreary. She ruled with a gentle hand, and was not as nearly as reclusive as the Queen.

The townspeople loved her.

They loved her engagement with the children. They loved how sympathetic she was, for any pain they felt, she was sure to feel as well. Kristoff couldn't make heads or tails of it; she was honest and kind, but those kind of traits were a double edge sword.

"You're staring."

"Sorry," he smiles, still thinking about how he loves her in the same way the civilians do. She really was something else.

"Hey," she said, looking past him, "is that…?"

He turned around and followed her scrutiny. He saw high sails and ships entering the ports. The multiple emblems showed each ship was from a different nation.

"It is!" she yelped, gently placing a toddler who managed to curl himself under her arms, back to his mother. "Come on Kristoff."

With a quick twist and turn, they sped to the docks.

* * *

Some of the royal guest coming for the Admiral's departure ball has already arrived. A young Princess with short cropped brown hair embraced Anna tightly. Her beloved, at least who Kristoff assumed to be, wore a sun-shaped royal crest and offered his hand to Anna. Excitement filled the air as other royals joined the fray. They laughed and chattered, arms touching and faces fixed with warmth.

Kristoff shrank back a bit, something nobody really noticed, as he was dressed and blended with the commoners. He sighed and shook his head in amusement, because really, despite all these new forged friendships, Anna was still stammering and constantly brushing her hair from her face. But she was happy.

He never wants her to never lose that feeling. As he looked on tenderly, the sun was starting to get to his eyes. He stepped back to find some shade alongside the shops. Without meaning to, he elbowed a man at the passing.

"Sorry," Kristoff mumbled, and peered to see who he bumped into.

The man was escorted by three watch persons, and did not seem to notice him. A sense of familiarity crossed Kristoff's mind. He had seen the man somewhere.

The stranger certainly looked charming, with auburn fringes swept to the side. He was neatly dressed and had sideburns that touched his collar.

Kristoff took a sharp breath as realization hit him. The seconds he stood gaping allowed the man with his company to round the corner. After that, his own feet were moving forward, giving chase before he's fully made up his mind. As he reached the corner himself, he took a quick glimpse at the area to make sure he was certain of who he saw.

But Kristoff couldn't see a thing past the moving crowd that was eager to push past him to take a better look at the arriving ships.

_He couldn't have gotten far_.

Even as he cocked his head from side to side, it didn't help matters. The stranger was gone.

Still, Kristoff knew who he saw. He could never forget the face of a man who Anna willingly gave her heart to. Couldn't forget the sword the stranger held, aimed at Anna's body encase with ice.

He turned back, his hands balled into fists.

* * *

There was nothing particularly strange about Kristoff not talking for long periods of time. It took a while for Anna to understand, but he was a loner throughout. Sometimes he would wear himself out with too much engagement, and he'd fall back into a spell of silence. However, what was curious was the fact his stillness held with even Sven. Frankly, it was getting uncomfortable walking beside him. When they crossed the market, he petted Sven roughly, still carrying a stony expression. There were also constant mutterings he held under his breath.

"He's here," he seethed, "Why is he here?"

"Who?"

His jaw, she notes, was doing its usual thing when he was having an internal struggle.

"Who?" she repeated.

He shook his head adamantly.

"Kristoff, I want to know who-"

"Your ex-fiancee!" he all but bellowed.

She grabbed him and led him to the side.

"What?"

"He was just here," he gestured at a vague direction to her left, "the man who tried to kill you and your sister is here in this kingdom."

It took her a moment to comprehend, because she never accounted for both Kristoff and the Admiral to come across the same area, let alone meet. The thought gave her a funny jolt. Somehow the ice harvester and naval officer didn't mix well in her head.

"Kristoff," she said calmly, trying to balance his anger, "I already know about it. So does Elsa."

"Wait, what?"

"There's been a…compromise,." she sighed. But he gave her such a look that she knew she had to explain. "He's staying for a while until his farewell ball. It's just for relation ties."

He grimaced, and she felt all at once defensive.

"We're not doing it because we like it. All of it happened at once, and Elsa couldn't say _no_."

"Where is he staying?"

"Ah," she said, dreading to give answer. She changed her pace when she saw the castle coming to view, and walked quickly towards it. Kristoff did as well to accommodate her.

"Anna, where is he staying?"

"Somewhere," she cleared her throat. "Sort of confined. Maybe in a castle. My castle."

The footsteps ebbed entirely. Kristoff stood in place. His eyes widen, his nose flared with disgust.

"You're saying that he's precisely at the place where he can do the most harm?"

The way he said it made Anna think he was evaluating Elsa's competence. As of now, what he deemed lack thereof, and she strongly oppose to his prodding.

"He hasn't done anything," she huffed. "If you saw him, you'd know he was guarded."

Kristoff didn't seem to hear the last bit.

"You mean he hasn't done anything yet," he went about. "And why are you defending him?"

"I'm not," she said, although now she wished she didn't voice out anything that could remotely imply something of that sort. "I'm just saying he hasn't, cause he hasn't."

"Yeah, well," Kristoff continued, "don't get any closer to him than you have to."

She snorted.

"Why would I want to?"

"Cause you-" He waved his hands helplessly. "Sometimes, you know what you want…but want you want isn't always good for you."

"And?"

"And I don't trust your judgement."

"Yeah? Well you and Elsa both. You don't trust me…but I can fend for myself." She felt her cheeks flush with outrage.

"Whoa, wait," he said, trying to undo the harshness prior. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"So I won't," she countered. "I've got two days left. I guess in your book that's plenty of time for me to screw up."

She entered the palace, left him wordlessly, standing there still trying to piece things together.

* * *

Anna never remembered feeling so angry before. The severe injustice of it all prickled uncomfortably, giving her a deep drumming in her head as she sped past the corridors. She was tired and sick of being held and treated as a porcelain doll. She's chased after the snow Queen when no one else would. Braved through blizzards and snow monsters. Wasn't it her who saved the kingdom? If not for her, the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles would have been crowned King of the Southern Isles, and Elsa would be-

This was her reward. To be sheltered out of the thought she couldn't handle him.

She was willing to die, willing to sacrifice…

And that should be enough. She couldn't be reckless if she wanted to see why things turned out the way they did a year ago. She just wanted to know more about the man who tried to kill her, under her terms and conditions.

What better way was there than to seek him out?

* * *

Anna didn't come to see him until late in the day.

Hans, having stayed out long enough to avoid the delegate entirely returned just as the sun was setting. He was being escorted to his room after having missed dinner, but he figured he would just sleep the hunger away. As they approach the his door, he was surprised to see the Princess waiting for him. She didn't face him, but turned her attention to the guards.

"I got him."

They all gave her a puzzled look.

"I…it's orders from the Queen. I'll escort him to her."

"But Princess Anna-"

"It's fine. Please carry on."

Although she smiled pleasantly enough, her tone fully convey that she had the last word on the matter, and nothing further should be discussed. They left promptly, and Hans didn't know what to make of it.

"Where's the Queen? I don't recall having step out of the line."

"You didn't," she said, while walking on with no set direction. "I just wanted a moment with you."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't really have a reason, but I don't think I need one."

It was a bit unsettling to know, how hours ago that they were spitting venom at each other. Her hot breath still wisp around his neck. Now he could hardly read her at all. She wasn't angry, she wasn't sad. She wasn't anything. Unsure, he followed her lead.

"My friend saw you around town. What were you doing outside the palace?"

"Your friend?" he asked, distinctly remembering the night at the tavern. Their light touches and warmth. "Oh, you mean the mountain man."

"Yeah, him," she stated flatly.

"I'm allowed to go where ever I want, so long as I'm not infringing the unspoken agreement." He pulled his collar upward. It was getting a little chilly.

"Meaning?"

"Anywhere that's not near you."

The Princess' lips quirked upward. He had been failing miserably around the halfway into his visit, they both knew. It was a lousy thing to say however true. If the Queen found out about this, the whole castle would be ice.

They walked in silence for quite sometime after that. Hans counted the minutes, wondering if he should speak, because she plainly wasn't going to.

It was getting colder. Strange. Yesterday Hans felt as if he would die from heat after the hunt. The Princess noticed too, and stopped at her tracks. Footsteps were heading their way, and the lamps above shone a regal silhouette of a slender figure making it's way around. It was wearing a crown.

She took his hand and they bounded the other direction. They turned the corner just so, doubling back where they came. They ran but tread lightly, sticking to the shadows.

"Oh, so are we hiding from your sister?" he asked, winded and sarcastic.

"Yes," she answered, equally breathless.

Her grip around his wrist was reassuring. Without meaning to, he returned the gesture and closed his fingers around hers. They reached his door.

"Is this your room?"

"Yes-"

She pushed it open without waiting, and dragged him along. The door closed behind them with a light click.

* * *

The delegate wasn't in one of his favorable moods today.

Already the Queen had notice something was wrong with the measures she took to secure the Admiral. He didn't know how much she knew, but if the idea that he was bribing her guards ever got across to her, he will be severely punished as well. Negotiations will be lost. Embargoes might be placed. He shudders to think how he could potentially fail his king.

He reached the hall leading to the Admiral's room.

It will be fine. As long as both of them didn't make any rash decisions. As long as the naval officer doesn't do anything they might both regret. The delegate only had to slip in a word about it.

He heard noise directly ahead, and quickly moved into the shadow. If the Queen caught him going anywhere near the Admiral room - it also being unguarded today (where were those fools?) - suspicion will rise.

Who he saw, however, was not the Queen.

A pair of braids and sideburns. The duo unlocked the door and went in the Admiral's room swiftly.

* * *

When they entered his room, the atmosphere couldn't have been more strained. She was not suppose to be in here, and he was not suppose to be in here _with her_. She lets go of his hand following this realization, and he wonders if she's cursing herself for her own impulsiveness. Hans swallowed a laugh, because there's not a speck of naughtiness within her. She's probably apologizing to the Queen mentally right now.

The first thing she noticed when she got over herself was the snow globe. She peered at the flakes that swirled around, the glass encasing it. Her forehead creased with wonder as she stared at what arguably was his most prized possession in the current room.

He wasn't surprised, as pretty things always seem to attract her attention.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, plucking it off his desk. Hans didn't mind her doing so.

"A country north of here," he said, making his way to the closet and pulling its doors open.

"It's very pretty," she sighed, almost lovingly. "How much did it cost?"

He pushed various clothing out of the way and reached for the drawers below. "I didn't buy it, and it wasn't a gift either. It's a…souvenir."

The Princess lifted both eyebrows, clearly dissatisfied by his explanation.

"You probably don't know it, but recently the Southern Isles is engaged in some tension with smaller islands. Ever since we've become trading partners with Weselton, we've become one of the more desirable kingdoms." He reached for the tobacco he stored in one of the cabinets.

"The nation north of here has been our rival from the start. We've went to war against one another for land and resources before. This time was no different. They placed ships around the east coast to make sure we couldn't trade past Arendelle. The King sent me and the navy to investigate."

She didn't like where the story was going, but she didn't tell him to stop.

"They attacked and we drew fire. That," he said, eyes drawing to the globe, "was what I picked up from one of their ships. Or what was left of it, anyway."

She held the snow globe at arm's length.

Typical. He would not expect her to understand, given her childlike nature.

"We all go to battle," he chided, "Your father would have too, most likely."

"Papa would have avoided it if he could," she said without hesitation. She wrinkled her nose at him. "You on the other hand, you just relish the thought of warfare, going to combat and killing innocent people-"

"There's no one innocent when it comes to war," he states plainly, "only two sides, the victors and the spoils. You just have to carry your prowess through, and if not (here he gave a dry laugh), you best hope lady luck is at your side."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"I do."

He found his lighter in one of his attire's pocket, and lit up his smoke. Finally content, he faced her once more. It was as expected. She looked, for there was no other word to describe it, troubled. She opened her mouth, and Hans was ready for whatever foul thing she had to stay. However, what came out instead was:

"Light me one?"

He blinked, looking at her full in the face. But she did not jest.

"I suppose you would want a drink too?" he asked, voice dripping with mockery.

"Sure."

There she was, unperturbed.

He took his strongest whiskey out, wondering briefly if she's ever drunk in her life. Then he found he didn't much care, and pour the liquor into two glasses. They went to sit at the balcony, where they noted it was a still and cloudy night. After much thought, he had to question how events came to be like this.

"Don't you have to tell your sister what's going on? _About this_." He gestured at the space between them, the one he's been meaning to close since he'd laid eyes on her.

"No. It's my business, only."

"Really."

He's irritable even to himself. Why can't he stop picking on her? His condescending tone did not get past the princess.

"Last I'd check, you still need permission from your twelve brothers just to leave their castle, let alone the country."

He paused, his lips thinning. Since when did she-

Soon the edges of his mouth lifted to form a crude sneer. "Fair enough."

He lit both their cigars, her face coming close to catch the light, eyelids fluttered shut. How her lips puckered slightly because of the roll of tobacco is something he can't stand. But before he got a chance to truly study her, she backed off, taking a long drag. He never took her as a person who would smoke. Few women would.

He drew in a breath and let himself relax beside her.

* * *

"_It is pretty_," she admits, looking at the snow globe once more.

Around when he assumed to be midnight, they both fell into an apathetic phase. She carried out her liquor better than how he expected, and the calm period allowed them some ease. Currently, she was studying his closet, as he left it ajar.

"Is that your navy uniform?"

He nodded, flicking his dead smoke away.

Perhaps she was a bit intoxicated. The next thing she asked of him was to wear that to the ball. He gazed at her questionably.

"It's as real as you are going to get with me."

"You're not making much sense," he said, brushing away her nonsense. He dislikes the thought of her prodding on who she thinks he is, and countered.

"How are you and your friend?"

She put her glass down.

"The mountain man," he clarified.

"Kristoff."

"The peasant."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at this. In truth, Hans didn't want her to answer, didn't expect her to anyway. But he knows enough, seen enough of their lingering gaze and soft caresses. If she does answer, he only expects one thing out of her: it's true love.

Right now, however, he's puzzled. She casts her head down, eyelids fluttering and looks about loss for words. Still dazed (maybe he was a bit intoxicated himself), he watches her finally speak.

"Sometimes you like people…but it just doesn't work out."

Gaze hard, she scrutinized him, daring him to challenge her. And it clicked. Sometimes you like people, but it doesn't work out.

_Oh._

She knows that better than anybody.

The rest of the night fell into stillness. It stayed like that from the last of her cigar, to him putting away the whiskey, until she left. He wanted to say something, but it seemed as if his voice wouldn't carry out either.

Still, there remained that lingering thought of her coming back to him tomorrow.


End file.
